FORCES
by CydneyElayne
Summary: Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, Rosealie Hale. Or better know as lead singer Abell Force, Brandie Force, and Lilah Force. THE FORCES. What happens when their two lives start to bleed together. So far its my favorite to write
1. Chapter 1

**THE FORCE SISTERS**

**Abell, Lilah and Brandie Force take the music industry by storm**

**At their first appearance the Forces rocked the stadium at New York. Abell Force the lead singer, is sixteen along with her sisters Lilah and Brandie. Their debue song According to you was a mix of everything under the stars. Truly a breath of fresh air.**

Alice and Rose sat in the chairs across from me, both reading reviews on THE FORCES first appearance. Rose had a huge smile on her undeniably perfect face, her blue eyes sparkling. Alice sat next to her, her knees tucked under her chin, sharing the same huge smile. I sat on the opposite side reading Withering Heights for the hundredth time listening to my ipod. I turned my attention back to my book when Alice reached over and plucked my head phone from my ears.

"Have you read what their saying about us?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"No" I lied knowing she would like to think she was the first to read our first review to me.

"Forces Abell, Lilah and Brandie rocked my world on Sunday night. Did you hear that ROCKED HER WORLD!" Alice looked like she was going to jump into my lap and have a fit.

"Wow" she went on reading other reviews to me, which in the end all sounded like a bunch of words

"So Abell how are you liking the rock star life?" I stuck my tounge out at Rose and rolled my eyes

"I don't know Lilah, how are you liking yours?" Rose smiled and went back to reading, she didn't have to tell me she already gave it away with her smile. The plane eventually stopped in Washington, where we got out and drove home. I had to say it was fun to be a Force.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when I woke up after the plane ride. Dad was sitting at the kitchen when I came down stairs, a news article in his hands. He sipped his coffee slowly, deliberately. The CD player was on, playing yellow submarine by the Beatles. Dad's brown hair was tangled in a mess on top of his head, a robe on over his jammers. I got out cereal and milk silently and sat next to him with a bowl and a spoon.

"You did good kido" dad got out of the chair ruffled my hair and left the magazine on his seat when he left. I picked it up slowly like it was some deadly snake and opened to the front cover; where there was a picture of me; Alice and Rose, or I should say Abell, Lilah and Brandie.

I had met Rose and Alice in the second grade; it was instant friendship when I shared my cookies with them. I had helped Rose with her parents divorce when she was twelve; she had helped me when my first crush decided he liked blonds better. Alice was… she was like the better part of me, they both were. We formed the band in seventh grade, just like it was now except the name. Aro our manager found us in the tenth grade, I guess you could call it fate; I like to think it was the beginning and end of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was waiting for me with Alice when I walked out of the house. Alice leaped out of the car gracefully and skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Your carriage awaits m' lady" She did a curtsy and smiled. She was wearing a dark purple dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs with brown leggings. Her black short hair was styled so no one piece went the same way.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said with a little smile. Rose pulled out of the drive way slowly after we both got in and buckled our selves in.She's A Lady by Forever The Sickest Kids was playing in her car with the windows rolled down. The area code could change but I would make damn sure we never did.

Rose parked in the regular spot when we got to school, not to far from the school but not to close. We went our separate ways once we got to the main office. Alice went to band, Me to English, and Rose to Trig.

The whole class was in a huddled at Erin Jocobs seat when I got to class. I dropped my stuff on my desk and sat down. Mrs. Varner came in when the bell rang. She had blond hair, and striking blue eyes, my guess she was about twenty seven. Everyone around Erin left and took a seat. While Mrs. Varner was giving instructions, there was a distinct sound of music.

"Okay who has the I- pod, Erin?" she looked at the boy with glasses and black greasy hair who everyone had been surrounding.

"Sorry Mrs. Varner ill put it away" And Mrs. Varner being who she is, did the coolest thing ever.

"While its out hook it up to my computer so everyone can see it" Erin looked up shocked, then nodded slowly. He went over to the computer and hooked it up so it would play on the projector. There were three things I noticed about the girl that was singing on stage with two other girls.

One- that she had blond hair that went to her waist.

Two- when they would ever do a close up, you could see bright blue eyes under thick lashes.

Two- She was me.


End file.
